Oru/Hero
Abilities . (30 dmg/s, 3s) |name-l=Quick to Judge |skill-l=When JUDGMENT is freshly applied, E/RB COSMIC POWER cooldown is reduced. (-0.5s) |name-r=Judge and Jury |skill-r=Deal +25% upfront (20 damage) if the target already has JUDGMENT. |name-ll=Speed Dealer |skill-ll=When JUDGMENT is freshly applied, E/RB COSMIC POWER cooldown is reduced further. (-1.0s) |name-lr=Guilty by Association |skill-lr=When JUDGMENT is freshly applied, deal splash to nearby taargets. (90) |name-rl=Double Jeopardy |skill-rl=Deal +50% upfront if the target already has JUDGMENT. |name-rr=Short Sentence |skill-rr=If the target already has JUDGMENT, RMB/LT THE BEAST cooldown is reduced. (-1s)}} . (3s) |name-l=The Spread |skill-l=Throw 2 more cards at a wider angle. |name-r=Close to the Cheat |skill-r=At close range, also away. |name-ll=Ace of Cups |skill-ll=Now inflicts . (-25% damage, 3s) |name-lr=Ace of Swords |skill-lr=Now inflicts . (30 dmg/s, 3s) |name-rl=Discarded |skill-rl=At close range, enemies much farther. |name-rr=Jacked |skill-rr=At close range, now . (3s)}} and away. Only hits unique targets once. |name-l=High Card |skill-l=When triggered, now enemies away. |name-r=The Long Game |skill-r=You can now place cards at a distance. (Maximum: 10m) |name-ll=Bad Draw |skill-ll=Also applies RMB/LT THE BEAST when triggered. |name-lr=Follow Suit |skill-lr=When triggered, E/RB COSMIC POWER cooldown is reset. |name-rl=Judging from afar |skill-rl=When triggered, also inflicts LMB/RT JUDGMENT. |name-rr=Ace in the hole |skill-rr=Trap is instantly armed and deals twice as much . (300) No longer enemies when triggered.}} target area and reveals cards held by enemies. If they have LMB/RT JUDGMENT: +250 . If they have RMB/LT THE BEAST: (1s) |name-l=Shattered Destiny |skill-l=Revealing LMB/RT: JUDGMENT . (3s) |name-r=Starstruck |skill-r=Revealing RMB/LT THE BEAST now inflicts . (0.5s) |name-ll=Touch of Destiny |skill-ll=Revealing LMB/RT JUDGMENT . (3s) |name-lr=Shared Destiny |skill-lr=Revealing LMB/RT JUDGMENT also hits nearby enemies. |name-rl=Starblind |skill-rl= duration increased to 1s. |name-rr=Twist of Fate |skill-rr=Revealing RMB/LT THE BEAST also inflicts . (2s)}} and +400/600/1000 if target below 50% . |name-l=Endurance |skill-l=+25% maximum . |name-r=Expert Shuffler |skill-r=Perform LMB/RT JUDGMENT 15% faster. |name-ll=Easy Strider |skill-ll=Move 10% , drains 25% slower. |name-lr=Pure Escapism |skill-lr= when you . (Once every 20s) |name-rl=Persistent Fate |skill-rl='LMB/RT,RMB/LT:' Card duration increased by 1s. |name-rr=Fortunate Focus |skill-rr=Successfully revealing LMB/RT JUDGMENT or RMB/LT THE BEAST cards gives additional .}} Talents Strategy Oru's unique playstyle revolves around his ability to combo between his skills – dealing high damage while also providing utility to the team in the form of crowd control or peeling away in a fight.The Design of Oru | Gigantic (archived page) Oru is a bit more complicated to understand then most characters, but once known what each his abilities does, Oru is quite easy to grasp. But be careful when enemy Oru is on the field, because he is a very tricky character and has the ability to strategically turn the tables around in any game. Tips and Tricks *If enemies are clumped up, try spreading LMB/RT: JUDGMENT to as many enemy Heroes as you can, then reveal the cards with E/RB COSMIC POWER for a reliable AoE burst of damage. *Plan ahead with Q/LB THE JOKER skill: place traps in front of you before engaging in teamfights to make it difficult for enemy melee Heroes to get to you. *Make sure you have enough health before unleashing your , since this very powerful skill leaves you vulnerable to ranged attacks for about 2 seconds. If you are killed before you can reveal your Death cards, your Focus will be wasted and the damage from the reveal will not be applied. References ru:Ору/Герой Category:Hero Stats and Skills